


Seasons with you.

by alienrice



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, I missed yocat, M/M, Mentioned hangyul, Mentioned seungyoun, Misunderstandings, Really just self indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yocat's spring, summer and autumn memories.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Seasons with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in weeks, because of some stuff. And the thought of Yohan and Wooseok walking on the beach together just.....ugh// this has, a beach scene in it...but not so much. I just wanted to write about them, on the beach lmao
> 
> I didnt write winter because its not winter yet, and i hate winter.... so, yeah.

  
It was spring when they first met, when they first laid eyes on each other. The sky was blue, the pink cherry blossom trees lined up beautifully on the sidewalks and happy faces of people smiling and laughing can be seen on any turn of his head. That day, though it might seem that everyone was enjoying themselves and having a great time, it had been the worst for Yohan, ironically. He had failed a test that he actually studied hard for weeks, receiving the news that his sister was admitted to the hospital because she broke her leg and he can't visit her, and now, a stranger decided to shower him with coffee. _Two __cups of coffee at that._

Yohan was just sitting quietly on a bench at the park near his university, re-evaluating his life choices, thinking that maybe the reason he failed the test was a sign the universe had somehow given him to show that he chose the wrong major, and that maybe, he should quit school and stay home. That way he can always watch out for his sister and she wouldn't have to break another leg. It all became more convincing that the universe is really telling him to fuck off as the sudden rain of ice cold coffee, drenched him in them.

"Oh no no no no-- FUCK I AM SO SORRY!" He heard the stranger screams in shock, bustling to find something in his bag that could help clean-up the mess he made. "Shit, i am so--"

"Sorry?" Yohan replied, smiling, he was tired, too tired to think about it anymore, it seems like a smile would suffice to assure the person that he was okay, because he really didn't want to look like a pathetic loser when he's about to tear up. He look up, to see the person's face, hoping the tears that's starting to well up on his eyes doesn't fall just yet. But then, he was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. Suddenly the pink blush on the person's cheeks could pass as cherry blossom petals that randomly falls down on both of them. And suddenly, a tear fell, _so unfair_, Yohan thought, how can the universe be so unfair on creating such ethereal creature and let him be seen when he's so, so vulnerable?

"You're..." the person looks at him nervously, "let me get you a new change of clothes." he offers, Yohan was about to refuse, and says that he was just going to go home and change but he didnt get to, as the person was already tugging his hand, pulling him from the bench and walks hastily, still having his small hand wrapped around Yohan's wrist.

"the name's Wooseok by the way." the man turns, smiling softly at Yohan, and suddenly, he thought that maybe the day wouldn't get any worse than this right?

* * *

  
That summer,the same year as when Yohan finally ask the dreaded question. Wooseok had been guiding him, had been his mentor throughout the hell of the semester he has been having. Wooseok apparently was also a student from the same university as him, just from different department. Though it was Wooseok's last year in the university, Yohan was grateful that he managed to encounter such blessing in the name of Wooseok. That day when the older lend him his shirt for Yohan to change into, Wooseok had asked them to get coffee together, with promise that Wooseok won't throw them at him again, so Yohan just went with it. Not planning on that he would fall too fast atleast, but he was, again, failed at that too. He keeps on failing these days but it's all good, he thinks, it wasn't a bad thing to fall onto, love, that is.

"Hyung" Yohan called, they were in their daily meeting spot, the park where they first met eachother. They were seated infront of one another at one of the wooden table in the park. Wooseok was going through his study notes for the millionth time that day, he has a test to go to in thirty minutes. No matter how many times Yohan had assured him that he's going to do great, the senior was still panicking. "You're going to do great, hyung, believe me" Yohan reassures again, as he grins at the small pout that appears from older's lips. 

_I want to kiss you_, he thought his subconscious mind was playing with him.

But he said it. The words left his mouth. 

"Uh-" he says after, trying to execute a proper plan to run for his life. His eyes fell down to his lap, not wanting to see the disgusted look that was probably on Wooseok's face. He then hears movement, he could feel Wooseok stood up from his spot and he was prepared for a slap or a punch coming his way, maybe Wooseok leaving just like that would have broke him too much that he didn't want that to happen either. But then there was a sudden figure, standing near him. Then, hands were cupping his cheeks, and he feels a weight sitting down on his lap. His face was brought up and he thought, until this day, Wooseok's face still makes his heart beats madly, and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach starts flapping their wings enthusiastically. 

It was too close, the distance between their faces was. Then Wooseok brushes their lips together, too shy to initiate it as Yohan can feel the nervousness from him too. Yohan couldn't help but smile then. He brought his hands to Wooseok's waist, not wanting this chance to pass, so he kisses him.

He kissed Wooseok. _Finally_. They were kissing, finally.

Wooseok was the one that pulled away, though both of his hands were still clinging onto Yohan's neck, he realize that they were in a park, where there's kids all over. Both of them couldn't help but feel breathless, looking at eachother's eyes, both wanting assurance that this was happening. It was sort of magical for Yohan, that his heart suddenly calms down and warms up when Wooseok lets his head falls and leans against the younger's shoulder.

And none of them said a word after.

"Hyung, you have a test to run to.." Yohan finally announced, as they had been sitting like that for over five minutes now and Wooseok really has to be in the examination hall atleast fifteen minutes early. The latter stood up frantically from Yohan's lap, and Yohan can't help but let out a chuckle as he stood up too and helped Wooseok with cleaning up the latter's books into his bag.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yohan questions

"No it's okay" Wooseok replied and turned around too quickly, Yohan felt a sudden hurt in his heart. Just when he was about to sit down again, Wooseok turns facing him again. Without warning, Wooseok pecks at his lips, making Yohan startled.

"Goodluck kiss." He mumbled, "And I don't want you to see me run...i run....ugly. but i hope i'll see you when i finish later." Wooseok says and Yohan chuckled and couldn't even reply to anything as the older was already taking big steps towards their university's building. 

_I didn't know goodluck kiss was a thing, we should do that more often_.. he thought, cheekily.

And just as promised, Yohan did waited for Wooseok's exam to finish. He has to ask the question he hasn't asked yet. He heard the door open and a crowd of students walk out from it, it was a bit hard to spot Wooseok, considering how small he was...no, Wooseok would kill him if he thought of that, _other students were just too big_, he changes his thought.

"Yohanie!" He heard Wooseok called his name, he was trying to find the source of the voice when someone engulfed him in a hug. He tilted his head down to see Wooseok was hugging him and staring him adoringly. Yohan feels like his whole world melted when Wooseok stares at him like that. He coos and he almost wants to kiss him again, infront of all these people.

"You waited!" The older sings, excitedly.

"Ofcourse I waited." He replies, circling his hands on Wooseok's waist, _well here goes_, he thought, "Hyung, i hope i didnt take the kiss a wrong way--" Yohan started, the confuse look on Wooseok's face almost made him laugh, "Do you perhaps want to be my boyfriend?"

_there_, he asked it. Finally.

And Wooseok laughs, and Yohan thinks it is still the most beautiful thing he had ever listen to no matter how many times he heard it, but this really isn't the time for him to hear those laughter, no matter how much he loves it.

"Yohan, how could you possibly took it the wrong way?" Wooseok giggled, leaving a peck on Yohan's lips, again, for the third time that day, before he continue to smile and says,"I would love too, ...Boyfriend."

* * *

Autumn was supposed to be cold, and autumn meant bright, yellow and orange. But now Wooseok was just hot, angry and red. He didnt even know how he was walking on this beach, wearing slippers with no jacket for him to wear. He barely remembers what happen, how he suddenly dashed out like that. How he's now alone, in the middle of the beach.

"The storm finally came" he says to no one,_ i guess he got really sick of me._ Wooseok thinks, playing the sand with his feet, kicking on tree branches that was on his way. 

They were on a trip with a bunch of friends outside of the city, to celebrate Wooseok's and his friends upcoming graduation. It was all fun and laughter but then when he went to the toilet to look for Yohan because the latter seems to be taking so long, he heard things that really just wants to make himself disappear.

"You really sure about this? I think Wooseok would lash out if you dont talk to him properly first." Wooseok hears a voice that sounded like Hangyul said. _About what....?_

"I'm tired of missing him everyday. We fight so much about this, and I can't do that anymore--" he hears a reply, by the person he didnt want to hear it from. _Yohan..._ Wooseok backs out, he didn't want to hear more of that. Because the next words will probably be, breaking up-- Maybe he really should just disappear now, he thought. And so he ran, he ran to the direction of the beach.

It has only been ten minutes since the incident and its already been the worst ten minutes of his life. The sun was setting and he suddenly feels a lot more colder now. He couldn't even cry because of the cold, so he just sat there thinking of what he could have actually done to Yohan until he got tired of him. Was he too clingy? Too needy? Was Yohan getting bored of him? All these unanswered questions just makes him more anxious. More unstable. He just wants to cry.

"Wooseok?" He hears a faint voice, he wanted to move but his feet suddenly feels like it was frozen to the ground. "Wooseokie!" He hears again, he huffs, when he feels a warm presence had gotten near him. "Baby, what are you doing here? It's cold! Look! Your feet are freezing!" Yohan says, he drapes his own coat on Wooseok shoulders as he then massages Wooseok's feet with his bare hands "can you walk?" He asks, with a worried look on his face.

"I thought you were tired of me, why are you here?!" Wooseok almost yells, his voice hoarse, he didnt even realize when he had started crying but he feels his cheeks wet from his own tears.

"Huh? What are you-- baby why are you crying?" Yohan's confused look just makes him feel rage coming from all over his body.

"I heard you were talking about me in the toilet with Hangyul. I heard you said you were tired--" Wooseok stops, he sighs and continues "you know what, i dont think there's a point in me explaining, it will just make me look pathetic." Wooseok tries to get up and tries to push Yohan's coat off of him. But just when he was about to stand up, Yohan places one of his hand under Wooseok's leg and and the other behind his back. Yohan carried him bridal style and Wooseok didnt even try to struggle his way out when he saw the stern look on Yohan's face. Was he scared? He doesnt know, but it didn't seem like it was a good idea to argue or fight with Yohan right now. So he just let himself be carried by the younger, he was too tired to walk anyway.

They reached the parking lot in no time and headed to where Seungyoun, one of Wooseok's close friend, parked his car, they carpooled with him when they decided to go on this trip together. He was still on Yohan's arms when he saw Seungyoun stood, leaning against at the car's door. He opened it for him and Yohan places him in carefully on the passenger's seat and even putting on the seatbelt like Wooseok was gonna run away.

"Sorry for troubling you Hyung" Wooseok heard Yohan says, and he saw Seungyoun just gave him a pat on the back. Yohan walked over the driver's seat and climbs in. He started the engine, but didn't want to move the car out from the parking yet.

"I..I'm not trying to kidnap you Wooseok hyung, please don't be scared of me..." Wooseok hears the sadness in Yohan's voice, and he almost wants to burst into tears, but instead he replies with "I choose to be here, I would have run away by now, you know that. We need to talk this out." and so with that, Yohan starts to drive, but they didnt talk at all during the journey to god knows where.

  
They arrived at an apartment building, in the middle of the city. Wooseok had thought they were going to his house because it was the direction to his house, but then Yohan turns to another road. 

"Where are we going?"_ He finally asks, is this where he says he actually has a family and has kids that he had kept secret from me?_ Wooseok can't help but think. Call him dramatic, but it has actually happened to one of his friends before.

"Just follow me for awhile" Yohan replies, his face looks more nervous than when they were at the beach. They got off on an apartment complex, Yohan parked the car at a designated spot, but Wooseok didn't try to question.

They reached the ninth floor of the building and he followed Yohan until they reached an apartment numbered 910.

Then Yohan clicks in the password to the door, 2 -- 7 -- 2 -- 2. 

"That--"he was about to say something, but Yohan pulled him inside, and closes the door behind them. 

"I haven't clean up the place, because i didn't expect this to happen _this _early..." Yohan speaks, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is this?" Wooseok questions, as he roams over the living room that was still scattered with unopened boxes. The apartment looks pretty decent, with simple furnitures placed in it.

"I...rent this place. Well, i mean, I'm moving in here--" Yohan feels more nervous about what he's about to say next, "I was thinking of moving here together...with you, that is. It's just that we've been arguing about not seeing eachother so much, and it made me feel like a bad boyfriend, and I, I was tired of missing you, you see, I just want to see you all the time, i guess I'm the clingy one huh?" Yohan didn't realize when Wooseok had walk over and stood infront of him then, "It was an impulsive decision, I know... I saw the place was near to you and the company you are interning, and the price was affordable, so I just thought, I mean, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this at first but it's completely understandable if you don't want to--" Yohan blabbers, but he was stopped when Wooseok tiptoed and kissed him, almost to rashly and hard, making their lips crash together. Yohan reciprocates it immediately.

Wooseok lets himself lost in the kiss, Yohan indulge him in a bit more, then he retracts, cupping Wooseok's cheeks that was wet from tears that he, again, didn't realize he lets out.

"Is that a yes or?" And Wooseok just smiles before nodding, he let himself being carried, turn and swayed around by Yohan.

"Please tell me the reason you rent this place was because of the number of the apartment?" Wooseok asks, they we cuddling on the couch, with his face on Yohan's chest. He remembers there was a time that he and Yohan had talked about getting an apartment together and thought it would be cool to get one with their birthday months being mix together, 910, and then the password to their door would be their birth dates.

"Ssshh--" Yohan replies, not looking at Wooseok, but the latter knew he was right anyway.

"I love you" Wooseok says anyway, leaving a kiss on Yohan's chin and continues snuggling onto Yohan. He heard a faint 'i love you too' from the other.

Yohan really has to thank the universe this time.


End file.
